Lyrics To Some Hunger Games Song Parodies
by Rachel Munroe
Summary: Title says all! It's my first published piece, so don't hate! Just A click away!
1. Katniss And I Know It!

**Katniss And I Know It Lyrics:**

Yeah

When I'm in the town,

I'll be out walking like all around.

Until that time,

When I'm in the woods

Hunting for my life.

Yeah

This is how I roll,

With my best friend we'll be snaring, yo'!

But it's reaping day.

My sis is in there once,

so it's okay.

Ah, Gale look at that deer.

Ah, Gale look at that turkey.

Ah, Gale look at that rabbit.

LET'S HUNT!

Ah, Gale look at that fox.

Ah, Gale look at that rat.

Ah, Gale look at that squirrel.

LET'S HUNT!

When I walk into the hob,

Yeah,

This is what I see:

Gale Hawthorne is a staring at me.

I've got some game in my bag,

And I ain't afraid to sell it,

Sell it,

Sell it.

I'm Katniss and I know it!

I'm Katniss and I know it!

[Instrumental]

So it's reaping day.

I've got my sis by my side,

So it's okay.

Then, I hear her name.

Suddenly she's being pulled away.

So I scream and yell.

Now I'm the tribute by myself.

Efiie's on a roll,

So she pulls a another name,

Oh,

Here we go.

Ah, Look who it is.

Ah, Look who it is.

Ah, Look who it is.

Boy with the bread.

Ah, Look who it is.

Ah, Look who it is.

Ah, Look who it is.

Boy with the bread.

When he walked out that shop,

Yeah,

This is what I see:

Peeta Mellark is a staring at me.

He's got a loaf in his hand

And he ain't afraid to throw it,

Throw it,

Throw it.

He's Peeta and he knows it.

I'm Katniss and I know it.

[Instrumental]

Prim, Gale, Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch,

Yeah.

Prim, Gale, Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch,

Yeah.

Prim, Gale, Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch,

Yeah.

Prim, Gale, Cinna, Peeta, Haymitch,

Yeah.

I have my hunting skills.

But is that enough to kill?

Going to the Capitol!

I'm Katniss and I know it!

[Instrumental]

Going to the games.

Going to the games.

Going to the games.

I'm gonna die.

Going to the games.

Going to the games.

Going to the games.

But I have to win!

[Instrumental]

I'm a tribute and i know it!


	2. Peeta And I Know It!

**Peeta And I Know It!**

Yeah.

When I walk on by,

Girls be lookin' like

"He gonna die."

I need to be fed.

Luckily, my job is to bake the bread.

Yeah.

This is how I roll,

Pants on fire,

Outta control.

I'm that fool with the strong-ass arms.

When the cameras go up,

I turn on my charms.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread.

When I walk out the store,

Yeah,

This is what I see:

Katniss Evereen is a-staring at me.

I got a loaf in my hand,

And I ain't afraid to throw it,

Throw it,

Throw it.

I'm Peeta and I know it!

I'm Peeta and I know it!

[Instrumental]

Yeah.

When I'm at the games,

I'm painted like a rock

Trying to survive the days.

And when I'm in a cave,

I'm the guy Katniss is tryin' to save.

Yeah.

This is how I roll.

C'mon, Katniss!

It's time to go.

We're gonna do some combat.

Baby, don't get chills.

Don't fight.

Don'y climb.

I got baking skils.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread!

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread!

When I walk out the store,

This is what I see:

Katniss Everdeen is a-staring at me.

I've got a loaf in my hand,

And I ain't afraid to throw it,

Throw it,

Throw it.

I'm Peeta and I know it!

I'm Peeta and I know it!

[Instrumental]

Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockingjay.

Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockingjay.

Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockingjay.

Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockin-Mockingjay, Jay!

I'm in The Hunger Games!

In The Hunger Games!

Yeah.

I'm Peeta and I know it!

[Instrumental]

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread!

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

Ah, Girl look at that body.

I bake bread!

[Instrumental]

I'm Peeta and I know it!


	3. Dynamite

**Dynamite**

I took off and ran, ran, ran, ran.

I hit the trees, cuz that's my plan, plan, plan plan.

I'm wearing my mockingjay pin, pin, pin, pin.

Give me some water, Haymitch, Mitch, Mitch, Mitch.

Yeah, yeah.

And the games go on and on and on.

And they go on and on and on.

Yeah.

I blow supplies up in the air sometimes.

Saying ayo.

Take that Cato.

I came cuz I was reaped to end your life.

Saying ayo.

Peeta, let's go.

Cuz we gonna win the games.

We gonna kiss all night.

Our clothes will be on fire.

Always shining bright.

Cuz I told you once.

Now I told you twice.

Our clothes will be on fire.

Always shining bright.

I came to shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot.

Get out the way of me and Rue, Rue, Rue, Rue.

I'm in the arena so I'm gonna do, do, do, do.

Just what the f***,

I came to do, do, do, do.

Yeah, yeah

And the games go on and on and on.

Until the tributes are gone, gone, gone.

Yeah.

I blow supplies up in the air sometimes.

Saying ayo.

Take that Cato.

I came cuz I was reaped to end your life.

Saying ayo.

Peeta, let's go.

Back to District 12.

But not the Quarter Quell.

We gonna leave the games.

And get lots of fame

Cuz I told you once.

Now I told you twice.

We gonna leave the games.

And get lots of fame.

We're gonna take you on.

Yeah.

We're gonna be the last ones standing.

Higher over all.

All the food,

I'll be handling.

And I believe it.

And Peeta, I just want this to end.

I want this to end.

If we just find Cato..

I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes.

Saying ayo.

I'm sorry Cato.

The mutts attacked you,

but wouldn't end your life.

So I said ayo.

I'll help you Cato.

So I loaded my bow.

And I pulled it tight.

Then I let it fly.

In the morning light.

And they told us once.

And then they told us twice.

We won the games.

And we won the fight!


	4. I Wanna Go Hunger Games!

**I WANNA GO HUNGER GAMES**

**Gale: **Peeta I love Katniss Everdeen,

So you better back down

'Cause this is more than a filing.

So just deal with it.

**Peeta: **Gale she's the hottest girl in District Twelve.

What makes you think

She could fall for a

muttation like yourself?

She's - all - mine

**Gale: **Such beautiful eyes!

**Peeta: **I'll bake you pies!

**Gale & Peeta: **We're just two guys!

**Peeta: **I-I-I want to ta-a-ake

You awa-a-ay.

Take you from the

Hunger Games.

**Gale: **I-I-I want to fi-i-ight

Take awa-a-ay the pain

Your feeling toniiiight...WOAH OHH!

**Peeta: **I-I-I want to ba-a-ake

You a ca-a-ake

For you to eat in the

Hunger Games.

**Gale: **I-I-I just sho-o-ot you a

Squi-i-irel. Shot it from a

Mile awaaay...WHOA OHHH!

[Instrumental]

**Katniss: **Two hot guys

For me to run between.

There's no shortage in

My District if you

Know what I mean.

I am on *FIRE*

Gale is the only hunter

Boy that I see,

But I get Peeta's buns

In my oven for free.

Must I choose, one?

**Gale: **Such beautiful eyes!

**Peeta: **I'll bake you pies!

**Gale & Peeta: **We're just two guys!

**Peeta: **I-I-I want to ta-a-ake

You awa-a-ay

Take you from the

Hunger Games

**Gae: **I-I-I want to fi-i-ight

Take awa-a-ay the

Pain your feeling toniiiight...

**Katniss: **WHOA OHH!  
I-I-I want to gi-i-ive

You a cau-au-ause

A cause thats worth dying for.  
You-u-u don't ne-e-ed

to fi-i-ight you can both

have me toniiiight...WHOA OHH!


	5. Grenade!

**Grenade:**

Time to go grab my bow.

12 is where I live, Coal.

Gale is here, kill a deer.

Sell it at the hob.

Didn't know there

Was trouble in the

Other districts.

Life was almost easy,

Until the reaping

Effie read the name,

It was Primrose Everdeen.

Primrose Everdeen she read.

No way my little sister

could ever be a tribute.

Prim you don't have to be scared

Cause I'll play the

Hunger Games for yah.

I'll take Tracker Jacker

Stings for yah

Show Panem how much I love Peeta Ill fool Seneca Crane for yah

Ohhhhhh

I was going through all this pain.

I will even be the mockingjay.

Yes I would die for yah Prim.

In the hunger games.

Cap Cap Capitol.

People here are dumb.

No one's noticed President Snow.

And Snow smells like

He's been drinking blood.

Sound cannon loud cannon.

1 more person gone.

Now if only the careers would

Share there cornucopia.

Singing for Rue's death

Is what saved my life from Thresh yah.

Saved my life from

Thresh Yes it did!

We thought two could survive,

Even had to threaten suicide.

Because the game makers lied.

Yah I'll play the hunger Games for yah

Kill muttations,

There coming for yah.

Show Panem how

Much I love Peeta.

Try not to die

In the Arena.

Ohhhh ohhhh

I'll eat plants too in the rain.

I'll even be the mockingjay.

I'll volunteer for yah Prim.

In the Hunger Games.

Yeah im the girl on fire

Ohhhh In this gown Cinna made

Said I love Peeta.

I'm a liar.

Cause I only wanted

Sponsorships Haymitch.

Yah Prim I'll volunteer

In the games for yah.

Ill take tracker Jacker

Stings for yah.

Show Panem how

Much I love Peeta.

I'll fool Seneca Crane for yah

Ohhhhhhh ohhh

I was going through

All this pain.

I will even be

The mockingjay.

Yes I would die for yah Prim,

Die in the Hunger Games.

In the Hunger Games.

I'll play the Hunger Games.

Ohhh I'll play the Hunger Games.

Ohhhhhhhh


	6. Tik Tok!

**TIK TOK**

Wake up in the mornin'

Feelin like I'm hungry.  
Grab my jacket,

I'm out the door,

Because I'm going hunting.

Before I leave,

Braid Prim's hair,

Grab my bow and my pack.  
Cause when I leave for the reaping,

I ain't coming back.

Im talking getting my finger pricked, pricked.

Tryna look out for Prim, Prim,.

Gale's got 42 in, in... that sucks bro.

Oh crap now Effie picked her.

Volunteerin for my sister.

Now I gotta be the winn..er...?

Dont stop, take the shot

Katniss shoot them tributes up

All night, tie up tight til you see the sunlight

Tik Tok it's a clock!

The rebellion don't stop, no.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ain't got no food in my stomach.

But got plenty of fear.

The careers tryna trap me, but wait, why's Peeta here?

Stupid Glimmer can't shoot. LOL GURL GIMME THAT BOW!

Tracker Jackers got me trippin

But Peeta's sayin "go".

I'm talkin' bout errybody gettin stung stung.

Trippin too hard to run run.

Passin out, man I'm done done -

Now now I'm waking up covered in leaves leaves.

Rue's creepin hard on me me.

Feedin her some of my meat meat.

Now we're on a TEAM!

Dont stop, take the shot.

Katniss shoot them tributes up.

All night, tie up tight til you see the sunlight.

Tik Tok it's a clock!

The rebellion don't stop, no.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dont stop, take the shot

Katniss shoot them tributes up

All night, tie up tight til you see the sunlight

Tik Tok it's a clock!

The rebellion don't stop, no.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PEETAAAA  
Just you and I,  
Up in this cave.  
We have to kiss so we get food.  
Go to the feast,  
to save your life.  
I almost die, but Thresh is cool.

(PEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAA)  
Get chased by mutts.  
Get in a fight  
Then Cato dies, yeah I shot you!  
They change the rules  
berries ain't food  
We won! We're screwed...

NOW THE CAPITOL'S P***ED WHEN I WALK IN!

Dont stop, take the shot

Katniss shoot them tributes up

All night, tie up tight til you see the sunlight

Tik Tok it's a clock!

The rebellion don't stop, no.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dont stop, take the shot

Katniss shoot them tributes up

All night, tie up tight til you see the sunlight

Tik Tok it's a clock!

The rebellion don't stop, no.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	7. Call Me Maybe!

**Don't Kill Me Maybe?**

Had the day off here in Twelve  
So I went hunting with Gale  
He's angry and I can tell  
Because it's Reaping day

My sister's worried today  
You're only in once I say  
Thought that we'd be ok  
But Effie read Prim's name

My heartbeat's slowin'  
Duck tail shirt was showin'  
That's when I was knowin'  
I'd step in so she won't go in

Now I'm a tribute  
And this is crazy  
But Twelve's my District  
Don't kill me, maybe?

It's hard to look at Peeta lately  
But Twelve's my District  
Don't kill me, maybe?

Hey, Thresh is massive  
And Cato's crazy  
But Twelve's my District  
Don't kill me, maybe?

The other tributes  
Try to chase me  
But my name's Katniss  
Don't kill me, maybe?

Been sleepin' high up in trees  
Found Rue and made a great team  
Ate Groosling, nuts and berries  
And hid from the Careers

I blew up all their supplies  
Cato looked like he would cry  
I sang to Rue as she died  
From one of Marvel's spears

Foxface succeeded  
My left ear's still bleedin'  
Peeta's leg's not healin'  
Feast has what I'm needin', baby

Hey I'm a tribute  
And this is crazy  
But Twelve's my District  
Don't kill me, maybe?

It's hard to look at Peeta lately  
We're star crossed lovers  
Don't kill us, maybe?

Hey, Thresh you're massive  
And Cato's crazy  
But Rue's my ally  
So spare me, maybe?

Now the Muttations  
Try to chase me  
But I've got arrows  
Don't kill me, maybe?

Before my sister's name got called  
Yeah in the Reaping  
In the Reaping  
In the Reaping

My life back home in District Twelve  
Was almost peachy  
Was almost peachy  
Was almost peachy

It's hard to look at Peeta lately  
But Twelve's our District  
Don't kill us, maybe?

Hey, here's some Nightlock  
And this is crazy  
If we can't both live  
I'll kill me, maybe?

And Seneca Crane  
Wants to save me  
Along with Peeta  
We're victors, maybe?

When I threatened suicide I made Snow so mad  
I made Snow so mad  
I made Snow so, so mad

He's lookin' at me like he wants to hurt me so bad  
Hurt me so bad


	8. Set Fire To The Bread!

**Set Fire To The Bread: Peeta**

Let it burn,

My bread  
And I'll tell you why I did it  
It was hot and I was over it  
Till mommy saw,

And she hit my head

My skills,

Are strong.  
But my mom is far to mean  
Don't care what she says  
I'm the best baker ever seen

And that makes me the boy,

With the bread, bread  
Who the town comes to, too be fed, fed  
She said no that's not true just, go off to bed, off to bed..

SO I SET FIRE TO THE BREAD!  
WATCH IT BURN

As mom slapped my head!  
Then she screamed

And I cried and I ran outside,

Into of the rain.  
The rain.

When I dream at night,

I dream of being a baker all the time,

Me and katniss forever,  
pastry chefs together nothing gets better

'Cause there's a love,

For her that's inside of me,

Side of me  
Like the custard in a doughnut

Trying to burst free, burst free

And all this daydreaming made me forget

That I was still working

And I set fire to the bread  
As my mom hit me once again  
Then she screamed

And I cried

And I ran back outside  
Into the rain, the rain

I set fire to the bread  
and I threw it at

Katniss' head  
Then she screamed

And I cried

And I ran back inside

Out of the rain, the rain

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Special thanks to a reviewer named Brittney, who told me about this song! Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
